Makoto Nanaya
Makoto Nanaya is a former classmate of Tsubaki, Carl, Noel, and Jin from the Military Academy. She was released as a DLC playable-character in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift on August 3rd for North America. Information She is a squirrel-type human-like, and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing, adventurous, and has inhuman reflexes as well incredible strength, able to make an impact crater in Carl's story line and her Astral Heat involves her punching an opponent skyward, leaving an imprint of her fist in the moon before it splits apart. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. In BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Makoto works for The NOL Intelligence Department with Hazama, but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. In the True Ending, she defects from the NOL after finding out what happened and leaves with Noel and Iron Tager. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Lacrosse * Likes: All-you-can-eat, Chestnut parfait * Dislikes: Discrimination Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Alexandrite - Makoto's Theme. * Butterfly Sky - Makoto's theme (with vocals) Powers and abilities Makoto is a short range rush down character for those who favor offense. Makoto's drive, "Impact" is chargable up to three stages, but timing is important as waiting too long will weaken the attacks, sending them back to stage 2 and 1 respectively. At maximum charge it dishes out higher damage as well as wall bounce properties and/or prolonging the opponents recovery time, opening up combo options. Several of her moves are rather decieving as well. Her special "Asteroid Vision" makes three images of her as she rushes towards her opponent which can be canceled to a dead halt, appear behind the opponent or to attack. Her normal attacks can be sly as well. For example, her 3C attack causes her to spin on the ground feinting for a sweep a couple times before the actual kick. Combos and Movelist * See here for movelist and combos. Gallery File:Makoto_Concept_1.jpg|Makoto's Concept Art. File:ClockedMakoto.png|Makoto in her NOL uniform. makoto crest.png|Makoto's Crest Click here to view all images of Makoto Nanaya. Trivia * Makoto's Guilty Gear '''counterpart may be '''Jam Kuradoberi. Both characters have short attention spans, are overtly energetic, fight with primarily hand-to-hand combat styles (though Jam also uses Chi, and Makoto also uses tonfas), are stereotypical ditzes, wear rather revealing clothes, are physically very powerful women, and neither are exactly intelligent. However, where as Jam owns her own restaurant and considers over-eaters to be her bane, Makoto is an over-eater and is very fond of all-you-can-eat buffets. Even their fighting gimmicks are similar; both characters specialize in a strong rushdown, mix-up offense along with many attacks that lead to wall bounces and stuns, thereby granting opportunites for longer combos. Both women even have a special attack that is similar to 'Kenshiro's Hyakuretsuken '''technique from the ''"Hokuto no Ken" series. * During Tager's gag reel, Makoto pronounces the phrase "Mekaleka High Meka Hiney Ho" before activating Tager's inflatability option. This is a reference to PeeWee's Playhouse, in which the character Jambi has the audience pronounce the magic words "Mekaleka High Meka Hiney Ho" before granting a wish. Also, when he first transforms into his "air" form, she remarks that "there's more to him than meets the eye," a reference to Transformers. * Makoto's Astral Heat bears a resemblance to Slayer's Instant Kill in Guilty Gear with punching their opponents into outer space save the combo she performs in the beginning which is a reference to a move that the "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" protagonist Jotaro Kujo uses and ends with Makoto's super finish stance from Street Fighter 3 and 4. * During one of her attacks she screams "Spoon!", a battlecry the Tick often uses. * Makoto's Unlimited moveset strongly idolizes Dudley's moveset from Street Fighter. That being able to perform Machine Gun Blow, Cross Counter, Duck (straight and upper), and projectile taunt (acorn). It also includes a Distortion Drive similar to Dudley's "Rolling Thunder" Super Art. However it requires a full heat gauge and can deal a large amount of damage, easily taking characters down to 1/4 health from a full bar. * As Unlimited Makoto, you can perform the other Makoto from Street Fighter's Abare Tosanami as a Distortion Drive. * Makoto does not have a story mode, and she cannot be selected in arcade or conquest modes. * Intriguinely enough, Makoto is the only character from the NOL that does not have what fans call a "Special Intro" with Ragna the Bloodedge. * During one of her Big Bang Smash phrases she says "My soul burns with the heat of a thousand suns, behold the power of youth!" a reference to Might Guy from Naruto. * Makoto's design may have been inspired by Steve Ditko's Marvel character Squirrel Girl since both characters are human with squirrel-like qualities. * Makoto has a hidden Distortion Drive that can only be performed in mid air. It allows her to use her tail like a propeller (Similar to Miles 'Tails' Prowler from the Sonic the Hedgehog series) and then dives downward striking the opponent three times before finishing with a uppercut. Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NOL Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Sector Seven